


Escándalo

by RocioEspinola0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Semi Eita, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Shirabu Kenjirou, Omega Verse, Songfic, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioEspinola0/pseuds/RocioEspinola0
Summary: Shirabu nos cuenta lo que sucede después de enamorarse de Semi Eita cuando entra a la Academia Shiratorizawa.(La canción de este fanfic es Escandalo de Raphael)
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Escándalo

Escándalo

_Escándalo, es un escándalo_

_Escándalo, es un escándalo_

_Escándalo, es un escándalo_

_Escándalo, es un escándalo_

_Siempre la misma rutina_

_Nos vemos por las esquinas_

_Evitando el qué dirán_

Era siempre lo mismo desde que nos habíamos conocido… aunque no me quejaba mucho. Conocí al alfa, Semi Eita cuando entré a la Preparatoria Shiratorizawa, y su aroma me dejo prendado de él de inmediato. A diferencia de otros alfas que trataban a todos los omegas con delicadeza, lo que me incluía, a pesar de mi personalidad no tan omega, él me trataba como si fuera su igual, exceptuando cuando estaba enojado.

Nunca nadie me había tratado como su igual, exceptuando a mi mejor amigo, Kawanishi Taichi. Semi termino ganándose mi respeto por ello, y puede que mi corazón también. A ambos nos atraía el aroma del otro, y mi omega interior quería a todas horas estar con él.

Fue a finales de mi primer año que me declare, y él empezó a cortejarme. Lo presente a mi familia, pero las cosas no fueron muy bien. Mis padres querían un alfa adinerado para mí, y yo quería a Semi, así fue como comenzó todo…

Empezamos a vernos a escondidas incluso en Shiratorizawa, ocultando nuestra relación a nuestros amigos.

_Mi cuerpo no se acostumbra_

_A este amor entre penumbras_

_Que es más fuerte que un volcán_

Yo no era ciego, me daba cuenta que a Semi no le gustaba ocultar lo nuestro, y mucho menos ver a otros alfas a mi alrededor. Si podía, pasaba todo el entrenamiento de vóley a mi lado, y no se despegaba a menos que el entrenador se lo ordenase.

_Escondidos de la luna_

_No se puede continuar_

_Por desgracia o por fortuna_

_No te dejare de amar_

Aprendí a amar la noche gracias a Semi. Nos encontrábamos en el patio del campus, para ver las estrellas, siempre alejados de la luna, porque los guardias podrían descubrirnos.

No se suponía que yo me enamorara, vengo de una familia que hace casamientos concertados desde décadas atrás. Y aun así… termine aferrándome en la oscuridad a un alfa que mis padres no aprobaban.

_Escándalo, es un escándalo_

_Escándalo, es un escándalo_

_Escándalo, es un escándalo_

_Escándalo, es un escándalo_

Para mis padres, que yo estuviese enamorado no era malo, pero que fuera de alguien que no era de nuestro circulo social… era un escándalo…

_No me importa que murmuren_

_ni que mi nombre censuren_

_Por todita la ciudad_

_Ahora no hay quien me detenga_

_Aunque no pare la lengua_

_De la alta sociedad_

Semi aborrecía un poco a la gente rica, porque tenían de todo con solo chasquear los dedos, y les encantaba murmurar mentiras sobre los demás. A mí no me importaba lo que podrían decir, ¿qué me había enamorado de un pobre? ¿Qué era una de esas historias en las que el príncipe se enamora del plebeyo? Me daba igual… pero a Semi no.

Él, siempre que podía, me celaba frente a los otros alfas de alta sociedad que había en Shiratorizawa, y no eran pocos…

_Este río desbordado_

_No se puede controlar_

_Si lo nuestro es un pecado_

_No dejare de pecar_

Taichi se entero de lo nuestro… mis padres eran astutos al usarlo para convencerme de que no debería ver más a Semi ni siquiera como amigo. Es una lastima que no se dieran cuenta de que Taichi lo conocía y estaba muy feliz por mí.

-Me alegra que encontraras a alguien que te haga feliz, y a quien puedas molestar, para dejarme en paz. -Fueron sus palabras.

-Sí, yo también estoy feliz. Perdona que no te lo dijera, no quería más problemas. -Le había respondido.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que es imposible no tener problemas cuando sales con alguien que tus padres no aprueban, verdad? -Taichi me conocía mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que mis padres.

-Lo sé… -Le sonreí. -Pero lo amo y no me alejare de él, solo porque algunas personas no acepten que salga con alguien que no tiene tanto dinero como yo. -

_Escándalo, es un escándalo_

_Escándalo, es un escándalo_

_Escándalo, es un escándalo_

_Escándalo, es un escándalo_

_Escándalo, es un escándalo (Vivo mi vida)_

_Escándalo, es un escándalo (Soy como soy)_

_Escándalo, es un escándalo (No hay quien me pare)_

_Escándalo, es un escándalo (Por lo que voy)_

-Me agrada que sigas a tu corazón. Tienes mi apoyo. -Taichi me abrazó con una sonrisa. -Pero si alguien más se entera, esto terminara en un gran escándalo. -

-Lo sé. -Desde el momento en que acepte que quería a Semi, sabía que un escandalo se avecinaba, y estaba dispuesto a soportarlo.

_No me interesa que te tome por sorpresa_

_Un alma libre siempre he sido yo_

_Si tengo ganas hago lo que me da la gana_

_Yo soy el que decide sí o no_

Si había algo que amara de Semi, era su forma de ser, siempre haciendo lo que quisiera, aunque a veces eso significaba, que yo tendría varias sorpresas, como él dándome un masaje después de que diera un parcial; o sacándome a la madrugada de mi cuarto para que viéramos el amanecer en el patio…

_Si piensan mal no me tiene preocupado_

_De tu lado no me voy a separar_

_Pienso diferente, no vivo con la gente_

_y mi manera no la voy a cambiar_

También amo su lado alfa, Semi puede ser muy territorial cuando quiere. Siempre que siente que hay alguna amenaza, se queda cerca de mí, eh incluso a llegado a marcarme con su olor, lo que divierte a Taichi mucho, pues los alfas de nuestras clases siempre se me quedan mirando cuando sucede.

_Escándalo, es un escándalo_

_Escándalo, es un escándalo_

_Escándalo, es un escándalo_

_Escándalo, es un escándalo_

_Escándalo, (no me interesa) es un escándalo_

_Escándalo, (que más me da) es un escándalo_

_Escándalo, (nada me importa) es un escándalo_

_Escándalo, (digan lo que digan) es un escándalo_

Al final de mi segundo año, mi equipo de vóley se enteró de lo nuestro. Nos apoyan al 100% y no puedo estar más feliz. Mis padres siguen sin saber que estoy saliendo con él, y va a continuar así hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda irme de la casa… no voy a quedarme en un lugar que no me hace feliz.

Será un gran escandalo cuando suceda, pero estoy preparándome para sobrellevarlo, y no dudo que Semi estará a mi lado apoyándome. ¡Al diablo las clases sociales! ¡Yo me caso con quien quiero y punto final!


End file.
